December 27
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Youngstown Turns Back Nats, 58-53 In a rough and close game the Youngstown Bears defeated the Syracuse Nationals last night for the first time in three starts, taking a 58-53 decision after breaking a 53-53 tie which existed with only two minutes to play. Forty-nine personal fouls were called during the fray and Jerry Rizzo, Chick Meehan and John Chaney of Syracuse were banished via the personal foul route while Frank Joachim was lost to the Bears. Bernie Mehen not only was top scorer of the game with 19 points but he scored all five markers in the final two minutes to clinch the victory. Runnerup for scoring honors was his teammate Milt Ticco, with 15 points while Chick Meehan with 13 and Rizzo with 11 topped the Nats scoring efforts. At halftime the Bears held a 32 to 28 advantage, but during the third period the lead changed hands on several occasions as the Nats staged a belated rally. The loss dropped Syracuse into the eastern division cellar where they now trail the Bears by one-half game. Syracuse left here this morning for Denore, Pa., to oppose the Pittsburgh Ironmen in the first of two exhibition games tomorrow night before returning home for a Monday game with Indianapolis. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (1-1-3), Sharkey, f (3-3-9), McCahan, f (2-1-5), Meehan, f (6-1-13), Novak, c (4-2-10), Dugger, c (0-0-0), Rizzo, g (2-7-11), Nelmark, g (0-2-2) TOTALS (18-17-53). YOUNGSTOWN: Ticco, f (6-3-15), Mehen, f (7-5-19), Schu, f (0-0-0), Butler, f (0-2-2), Farrow, c (1-2-4), Sattler, c (0-0-0), Herman, g (3-5-11), Joachim, g (3-0-6), Mihnlic, g (0-1-1) TOTALS (20-18-58). Score at half time – Youngstown 32, Syracuse 28. Free throws missed- Youngstown: Mehen, Butler 3, Farrow 5; Syracuse: McCahan, Sharkey, Novak, Rizzo 4, Nelmark. 1949 Oswego Palladium Times- Syracuse Nats Win 67-52 Over Oswego Quintet National Basketball Leaders Put On Interesting Show At Armory Syracuse Nats gave a demonstration of their court prowess Monday evening at the state armory, defeating a scrappy collection of local players, 67-52. As might be expected, the Nats did not rely on all their court finesse, but they put on a show that pleased the crowd of about 600 fans. Size of the crowd was rather disappointing, as an audience of close to capacity had been expected. The Oswego All-Stars made a fight of it and scored on a good percentage of their shots. At the very outset of the game, the locals took the lead and were again in front for a short time in the third quarter, during which the visitors did a little clowning for the benefit of the crowd. The nine Nats who took part in the contest divided their time on the floor about equally, although Player-Manager Al Cervi played most of the game, except for several intervals when he sat on the bench, leaving only four Nationals in action. Big Ed Peterson was in unifrom, but did not play because of a bursitis of the elbow, while Fuzzy Levane did not make the trip. Bob Dewey, former Oswego High and COlgate star, who was expected to play in the All-Stars lineup, did not arrive. Cervi and Dolph Schayes were high scorers for the Nats, getting 13 and 12 points, respectively. Walt Krawzyck had 13 points and Frank Howlan 12 for Oswego, but one basket credited to Krawzyck was scored by Cervi, who deliberately popped the ball in the Oswego hoop. Howlan, former Manhattan player, gave a splendid performance for Oswego, counting on several pretty set shots. The gem of the game was a spectacular hook shot from far out on the court by Cervi. The Syracuse players kept busy during intermission signing autographs for scores of youngsters. Four officials worked the game, but there were onyl a handful of fouls called, one on Oswego and five on the Nats. Play was clean throughout. In the preliminary, Company M took a 61-43 decision over the U.S. Naval Reserve team, holding a confortable lead at the half. Gene Siembor gathered 18 points for the guardsmen, with Larry Lester getting 10. Damore, Pauldine and Murtha divided 37 points for the sailors. The summaries: OSWEGO ALL-STARS: Gibson, f (2-0-4), Clark, f (1-0-2), Howlan, g (6-0-12), Widell, g (4-1-9), Haynes, g (0-0-0), Ricchi, f (1-0-2), Mordaunt, c (1-0-2), Dawson, g (4-0-8), Krawzyck, g (6-1-13) TOTALS (25-2-54). SYRACUSE NATS: Cervi, f (6-1-13), Macknowski, f (2-0-4), Ratkovicz, c (3-0-6), Corley, g (4-0-8), Chollet, g (4-0-8), Schayes, f (6-0-12), Hannum, f (3-0-6), Gabor, g (2-0-4), Seymour, g (3-0-6) TOTALS (33-1-67). Referees: McFee, Walpole, Lapetino and Cordean. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Give 4,801 Late Christmas Gift, An Overtime Triumph Over Knicks Tie Game In Last 3 Seconds The fast approaching New York must attain superlative peaks to surpass the basketball finesse and thrills offered at the War Memorial as the Syracuse Nats topped New York Knickerbockers 97-92 in an overtime tilt last night. Earl Lloyd’s tap-in two pointer which knotted the score with just three seconds to play followed by rookie Dick Farley’s two clutch overtime baskets were the notable plays as the Nats regained a half-game Eastern Division lead. In bowing to the battling Syracusans, New York hit on 37 shots in 89 attempts for a 42 percent average, good enough to win most contests. Fourteen of the New Yorkers baskets were outside shots that swished cleanly through the hoop. Turnout of 4,801 spectators, second largest gathering of the season here, enjoyed a nip and tuck encounter. The score was tied at least twice in every period and three times in the overtime session. It appeared the Knicks had the decision wrapped in gift packing enjoying an 84-83 advantage after Lloyd missed a foul shot with 25 seconds to play. Gene Shue increased the margin to 85-83 with just nine seconds left on the clock. The Nats took time out and set up Connie Simmons for a long hook shot. It fell off to the side only to hit Lloyd’s outstretched palm and bounce back up into the hoop with just three seconds remaining. In the overtime, the first for the Nats this season, Carl Braun netted a quick hoop for the Knicks, but it was countered by Red Rocha’s two pointer. Clifton and Simmons exchanged hoops and then Farley moved into the pivot and netted his first bucket of the night. Clifton again retaliated to tie the score at 91. With 1:16 to play Bill Kenville tapped in a rebound to put Syracuse in front to stay. Clifton sank a foul, but Farley pushed in a long one-hander that clinched the decision. Two foul points by Paul Seymour in the final four seconds increased the edge. Rocha led game scorers with 22 points but he was closely followed by Seymour and Dolph Schayes with 21 and 20 respectively for the Nats and by Clifton who had 21 for New York. Four times in the first quarter the score was tied with the Knicks finally breaking out in front after a 14-14 deadlock to take a six-point bulge at 25-19. Syracuse fought back in the second quarter to tie it first at 29 than again at 31 and 33 before breaking loose to a 45-33 lead. An unusual series of events brought about a seven-point play in this series. Schayes drove in and sank a layup basket and was fouled by Clifton. The latter protested the call and was assessed a technical. Carl Braun added his words to Clifton’s protest and he also was given a technical violation charge. Schayes sank the three charity tosses and Seymour added a basket after the Nats retained possession. New York caught up at 58-all in the third period and the lead zig-zagged until tied again at 68. Here Syracuse pulled in front and led 77-72 with 10 minutes to play. Schayes fouled out with nine minutes left, and New York began to peck away at the Nats advantage catching up with 2:36 remaining on Braun’s conversion of a technical foul called against Seymour when his basket was disallowed for a traveling call. Shue’s bucket gave New York an 84-82 lead with 57 seconds on the clock and a foul point by Seymour set the stage for the dramatic conclusion. SYRACUSE: Schayes (7-6-20), Rocha (9-4-22), Simmons (4-2-10), Lloyd (4-1-9), Kerr (1-2-4), Seymour (7-7-21), Kenville (2-2-6), King (0-1-1), Farley (2-0-4) TOTALS (36-25-97). NEW YORK: Gallatin (6-2-14), Braun (8-3-19), Baechtold (6-1-13), Clifton (8-5-21), Felix (5-4-14), Shue (3-2-8), McGuire (1-1-3), Hoffman (0-0-0) TOTALS (37-18-92). Score at halftime- Syracuse 54, New York 49. ---- Nats Notes: The jubilant Syracuse Nats returned to the dressing room last night jokingly commenting: “Boy that was some play we set up for Lloyd to tie the score. You’d think we planned it that was it looked so good.” ---- Coach Al Cervi was obviously pleased by the work of rookie Dick Farley in overtime. The coach commented: “Tonight Farley earned a classroom A, he may soon make the grade as a full fledged pro, time will tell.” ---- Nationals players all received gloves as a Christmas present from the management. ---- There was no joy in the Knicks locker room. Coach Lapchick believed officials used hasty judgment in assessing technical fouls and said they missed fire completely in charging Gallatin with an offense against Schayes. ---- It was revealed the technical against Clifton was his first in NBA play. He insisted all he said to Sid Borgia, official, was I fouled him way out there long before the shot.” Lapchick added: “And all Braun said after that was directed to Clifton, but without Borgia’s hearing: “That’s your first technical as a pro isn’t it, Sweets?” Result a second technical on the same play. ---- Seymour also was perturbed over a technical violation. “I never ran on that play when he took away the basket,” said Paul. He continued: “I faked Braun perfectly and made what looked like a big bucket, then had it taken away and what’s more end up with a $25 technical violation for beefing. This game can get expensive.” Yonkers Herald Statesman- The Syracuse Nationals were back in first place today in the topsy-turvy Eastern Division of the National Basketball Association. The Nats began the weekend in the top spot, but relinquished their position when they dropped a 109-101 decision to the Knicks at New York Saturday night. Last night they regained the lead at Syracuse with a 97-92 overtime victory over the New Yorkers. Both contenders for Eastern honors are anxious to be in first place as of January 1st. The coach of the team leading the division at the time will coach the Eastern Division All-Stars against the Western All-Stars in New York, Jan. 18. The Knicks took the lead from Syracuse in the Garden Saturday night, 109-101, with balanced scoring led by Ray Felix (21), Jim Baechtold (19), Nat Clifton (18), Dick McGuire (16) and Harry Gallatin (15). Dolph Schayes hit 30 for the Nats. Yesterday, Schayes hit 20, Paul Seymour 21, and Red Rocha 22 as Syracuse regained the top spot with Clifton (21), Braun (19) and Gallatin and Felix (14 each), showing the way. Minneapolis was led over the weekend by Vern Mikkelson, with 54 points in two games, while Boston was paced by Bob Cousy with 47 (35 Saturday night), Sharman with 42 and Macauley with 39. Saturday night, Paul Arizin of the Warriors caged 32, Bob Davies of Rochester 25, Chuck Cooper of Milwaukee 26 and Frank Selvy 21. 1961 Binghamton Press- Dolph De-Ironized At 764 Shattered Cheek Puts Schayes Out Boston—Veteran Dolph Schayes' great iron man performance will come to an end tonight when the Syracuse Nats meet the Los Angeles Lakers in a National Basketball Association twin-bill at Philadelphia. For Schayes will be in a hospital bed here—his right cheek bone shattered—as the players tap off in the City of Brotherly Love. The 33-year-old Schayes, highest scorer in NBA history, was injured last night in a collision with Al Attles of the Warriors in the first game of a twinbill won by Philadelphia, 118-111. The two went up for a rebound, Dolph came down in agony and was taken to Massachusetts General Hospital for emergency surgery (after making a free throw when a foul was called on Tom Gola on the play). A hospital spokesman said Schayes probably would be held for another day or so. He said he doubted that Schayes could play again for several weeks. The injury stops Schayes' consecutive game streak at 705—at 764 including playoff action. Dolph had been in every game the Nats had played since Feb. 17, 1952, still reigning as one of the greatest in the pro loop. This despite a broken arm in a 1953 Nat-Celtic playoff. The fancy Boston club, idle until tomorrow night when they begin a 16-day road trip at St. Louis, finally overcame the Lakers in the nightcap of the doubleheader here, 127-112, as Bob Cousy stole a good bit of Army-bound Elgin Baylor's thunder. Baylor had been a thorn in Boston's side in two of the mere four losses the Celts have suffered. The Celts had a 23-point advantage when coach Red Auerbach took Cousy out to a tremendous roar from a rare Boston Garden sellout crowd of 13,900. Despite the championship class of the Celtics this season, the crowds have been disappointing small, often half of capacity. It was Baylor's last Boston appearance for some time. He enters the Armory Jan. 3. In the opener, the Warriors suddenly went "cold" in the third period and blew a 15-point lead. But Wilt Chamberlain and Gola sparked a comeback in the final period, Chamberlain winding up the night's high scorer with 51 points. In other games last night, Cincinnati beat St. Louis, 129-118, and Chicago tripped Detroit, 108-101. PHILADELPHIA: Arizin (5-6-16), Gola (5-7-17), Chamberlain (21-9-51), Attles (6-6-18), Rodgers (4-2-10), Meschery (2-0-4), Conlin (0-0-0), Larese (0-0-0), Luckinbill (0-0-0), Radovich (1-0-2) TOTALS (44-30-118). SYRACUSE: Schayes (0-1-1), Shaffer (6-7-19), Kerr (10-6-26), Costello (7-3-17), Gambee (5-0-10), Halbrook (2-2-6), Neumann (2-2-6), Roberts (1-3-5), Bianchi (2-0-4) TOTALS (42-27-111). Niagara Falls Gazette- Dolph Schayes Is Injured; Iron Man Streak Will End Boston—Veteran Dolph Schayes' great iron man performance will come to an end tonight when the Syracuse Nats meet the Los Angeles Lakers in an National Basketball Association twin-bill at Philadelphia. For Schayes will be in a hospital—his right cheek bone shattered—as the players tap of in the city of brotherly love. The 33-year-old Schayes, highest scorer in NBA history, was injured Tuesday night in a collision with Al Attles of the Warriors in the first game of a twin bill won by Philadelphia, 118-111. The two went up for a rebound. Dolph came down in agony and was taken to Massachusetts General Hospital for emergency surgery. A hospital spokesman said Schayes probably would be held for another day or so. He said he doubted that Schayes could play again for several weeks. The injury stops Schayes' consecutive game streak at 705—at 764 including playoff action. Dolph had been in every game the Nats had played since Feb. 17, 1952, still reigning as one of the greatest in the pro loop. In other action tonight the Warriors will be host to the New York Knickerbockers in the second game at Philadelphia, St. Louis is at Cincinnati and Chicago plays at Detroit. The fancy Boston Celtics, idle until Thursday night when they begin a 16-day road trip at St. Louis, finally overcame the Lakers in the nightcap of the doubleheader here, 127-112, as Bob Cousy stole a good bit of Army-bound Elgin Baylor's thunder. Baylor, a thorn in Boston's side in two previous Lakers wins, outscored Cousy 30 points to 26. But "the Cooz" was at his best in playmaking and court generalship. It was the 33-year-old Cousy who took charge after Los Angeles spurted to an early lead, hitting five baskets. Boston, the Eastern Division leaders with a 27-4 slate, moved in front in the second stanza and hiked its margin to 14 points at intermission. The Celts had a 23-point advantage when Coach Red Auerbach took Cousy out to a tremendous roar from a rare Boston Garden sellout crowd of 13,909. Despite the championship class of the Celtics this season, the crowds have been disappointedly small, often only half of capacity. It was Baylor's last Boston appearance for some time. He enters the Army Jan. 3. He tool a 37.7 average into the game. Twice before the Lakers had snapped Boston winning streaks. But the Celtics now have won four in a row as they head for their road trip. In the opener, the Warriors suddenly went "cold" in the third period and blew a 15-point lead. But Wilt Chamberlain and Tom Gola sparked a comeback in the final period, Chamberlain winding up the night's high scorer with 51 points. PHILADELPHIA: Arizin (5-6-16), Gola (5-7-17), Chamberlain (21-9-51), Attles (6-6-18), Rodgers (4-2-10), Meschery (2-0-4), Conlin (0-0-0), Larese (0-0-0), Luckinbill (0-0-0), Radovich (1-0-2) TOTALS (44-30-118). SYRACUSE: Schayes (0-1-1), Shaffer (6-7-19), Kerr (10-6-26), Costello (7-3-17), Gambee (5-0-10), Halbrook (2-2-6), Neumann (2-2-6), Roberts (1-3-5), Bianchi (2-0-4) TOTALS (42-27-111). Category:1946-47 Category:1949-50 Category:1954-55 Category:1961-62 Category:Nationals Category:December 27 Category:Bianchi Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Chollet Category:Conlin Category:Corley Category:Costello Category:Dugger Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Gambee Category:Halbrook Category:Hannum Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Macknowski Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Neumann Category:Novak Category:O'Keeffe Category:Ratkovicz Category:Rizzo Category:Roberts Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Selvy Category:Seymour Category:Shaffer Category:Sharkey Category:Simmons